


Honored

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Mutual Pining, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Honeymaren follows Elsa as she wanders through the woods, introducing herself to fellow villagers that Honey’s known from the day she was born. It’s a sweet, wholesome exchange that unfolds for hours and makes Honey’s chest feel light just to be able to watch. Palpable joy. Elsa stands close to Honey, lets the backs of their hands brush as they walk, and that feels even better.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Honored

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing!
> 
> Day 6 Prompt: Sandstone.

When Elsa arrives at Ahtohallan, she brings countless gifts, carries more bags and crates of goods than there are people in the village. Clothes, decorations, games, food and wine, they’re all in abundance though greatly unnecessary. Honeymaren tells Elsa this, insistent as she says that her mere presence is enough— and she means it, hopes Elsa reads into her words. That doesn’t stop her from breaking into bursts of giddy laughter when Elsa shows her things though because they’re all so glorious, so golden, objects she’d never even dreamt of seeing, let alone owning. She’s never been one for material things but she’s a human being, too, so when she reaches for golden plates set on the top of a box, runs her hand along the crested edges, she beams when Elsa says she can have them. 

Honeymaren follows Elsa as she wanders through the woods, introduces herself to fellow villagers that Honey’s known from the day she was born. Elsa unloads presents and praises into their homes, asking for gardening tips or decoration advice or just spending extra time to linger around, pet whatever animals they have or greet their kids with soft, colorful toys. It’s a sweet, wholesome exchange that unfolds for hours and makes Honey’s chest feel light just to be able to watch. Palpable joy. Elsa stands close to Honey, lets the backs of their hands brush as they walk, and that feels even better. 

A new paisley shawl that smells of lavender and clean linen rests across Honeymaren’s shoulders, keeping her just a little warmer than before. A sparkling quartz ring lined with opaque, tan sandstone sits on her index finger, and though Elsa had offered it to her like it was nothing, just an old thing she never wore and hoped would find a good home in Honey’s possession, it feels like _something._

It glitters in the fading sunlight as she twists it, sitting against Elsa’s new bedframe as she waits for the other girl to come back in with the fitted sheets. It feels heavy, a good kind of heavy. She still feels the memory of Elsa’s fingers passing the ring off to her, lingering on her own, tentative and generous.

Honored. That’s how Honeymaren had felt then, taking the jewelry from Elsa’s open palm and displaying it somewhere on herself where everyone can see, and that’s how she’ll feel tonight, when Elsa will dip her head against her shoulder and swim through the homesickness, the uneasy adjustment of being somewhere new, unalone. That’s how she’ll feel every day after too, as she gets to know Elsa even more, gets to love her and gets to be loved back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
